Thunderstorms Could Never Stop Me
by xxpixi stix
Summary: Overdone idea. :] I'm going to try and make it interesting. Title credit goes to FFTL.


Hey. : I'm a **new** writer to name's **Tiffany.**

Actually I just stole my friend's old account from forever ago that she never uses. : So it's all good.

So, I decided to post a Sky High fic that I've been itching to do since I saw the movie.

It's mostly a fiction about a girl new to the school, the year after the whole Royal Pain thing. It's overdone, yes...but eh, I'm going to at least and TRY to finish this one. I've only seen a few finished ones out there, so yeah.

And, it's going to be a Lash\OFC fic. But I'm going to try and still keep in character...as best as I can.

I appreciate constructive critisim...just no flames. If I suck, tell me nicely. :

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sky High. All I own in the story are any original characters that pop up, the dialouge...and basiclly the entire story plot. I'm just using Sky High to base it around. :

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I can do!"

As a six year old, being able to shoot electricity out of your hands is pretty cool.

You don't even think of it being abnormal, because you're already discovering tons of new things.

It just seems like another one of those moments.

You don't think anything of it until you show your father and he faints on the kitchen floor.

-

"Lexxy, get your ass out of bed!" My dad yelled down at me.

Ever since my little episode when I was six, my dad's been less than enthusiastic about my powers.

I didn't know why until my Mom called me up a few years afterwards and told me it was because he was born with no powers.

Living with a sour parent isn't exactly all cookies and milk.

Especially when they refuse to let you attend a school for people with super powers until you're freaking 16.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, clamoring out of bed.

Groaning, I frowned at my appearance in the mirror.

My hair was staticy as hell.

That's what happens when you have thousands of jolts of electricity running through your veins.

Grabbing my bottle of hair-gel, I squirted a good amount into the palm of my hands before running it through my hair.

After getting all of the static out, I continued getting ready. I was taking more time than usual...

Mostly because I was starting my first day of high-school all over again...only this time...it was Sky High.

It's not everyday that you're starting high-school...let alone a high-school for super heroes.

My dad was less than thrilled with the idea, but my mom had insisted on me attending Sky High.

I was pretty happy about it too. I mean, it'll be cool to actually have friends who are different like you. Where you don't have to hide your parent's identity's or watch how you use your powers.

So yeah.

I was effing ecstatic.

Biting my lip, I leaned forward towards my mirror and grabbed my black eyeliner, before beginning to rim my eyes with it.

My eyes were the only interesting thing about my physical appearance.

It's not everyday you see someone with bright yellow eyes.

Mom tells me it's nothing unusual with other electricity controllers in our family. We've all had them. Mom even has them herself.

And honestly, I kind of like them...alot.

I've always hated having to wear brown colored contacts to hide them...but since I'm going to this new school, Dad's actually letting me let them show.

Sure, they might freak someone out...but I don't care.

After finishing off my eyeliner, I continued to get dressed and shove some random folders into my messenger bag.

I was finishing straightening my dark brown hair when my dad screeched at me.

"THE BUS IS HERE! GET DOWN HERE!"

I took a final glance in the mirror, making sure I looked ok.

A dark purple shirt with some random clothing line's name splattered on the front clung to my top half, while a pair of dark jeans were being held up on my waist by a white studded belt.

Well...this is as good as it gets I suppose.

As my dad yelled at me again, I grabbed my messenger bag and began to run downstairs.

"No time for breakfast, GO!" Dad yelped at me as I grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboards.

Yelping, I ran out the door, just as the bus was about to pull away. When it spotted me running at it frantically, it choose to stop.

The bus driver scowled at me. "The bus waits for no one." He muttered, almost darkly.

I just blinked at him, and bit my lip. "Sorry."

He sighed, "Name and power." He stated, pulling out a clipboard.

"Um...Alexa George...and electricity."

He scanned the paper and frowned. "Your /other/ last name."

I blinked at him confusedly..."What?" I questioned, feeling the stares of the other students on me. I nervously shifted weight from my left foot to the other.

"Some super heroes adopt a new last name to use around regular humans. The last name they were born with is the name other super heroes know them by. "What's yours?" He questioned, slightly sympathetic. He probably thought I was slow.

"Um..." I scratched my brain for the name my dad told me to remember.

I felt like a moron when I remembered it. It was easy as hell.

"Current." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

He looked down the list and checked off my name. "Should have known. You look just like your mom." He muttered. "Take a seat."

Biting my lip, I looked amongst the others on the bus.

There were no empty seats...and every single one was taken. Except for the seat in front of a lanky looking guy.

I slowly made my way to the seat in front of him, and every else just looked at me with wide eyes.

So when I finally plopped into that seat...they all gasped. Even the bus driver was looking at my sympatheticly as the bus pulled away.

I didn't know why it was so bad...

Until the guy kept stretching his arms unnaturally to poke me in the stomach.

He didn't even stop when the bus flew off the edge of a cliff.

Lovely, eh?


End file.
